1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cigarette filter capable of singularly adsorbing specified components contained in mainstream smoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 63-160659, for example, discloses a deodorizing agent (adsorbing agent) consisting of an inorganic mineral-based porous material carrying ferrous sulfate/L-ascorbic acid. The document also discloses an example of a filter for a cigarette in which the deodorizing agent is contained.
However, the adsorbent disclosed in the document is intended to adsorb mainly ammonia, and it is not described at all in the document what components of the mainstream smoke are removed in the case where the adsorbent is contained in the cigarette filter. In general, in the case of using a filter containing an adsorbent capable of unselectively adsorbing various components contained in the mainstream smoke, it is known to the art that the taste and flavor of the cigarette are adversely affected.